Rihito
- Anime= - Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = 理人 (りひと) |rname = Lihito |epithet = The Superman |status = Alive |age = 26 (Kengan Ashura)Rihito's profile 28 (Kengan Omega) |birthday = July 15th |height = 188cmChapter 91 |weight = 102kg |gender = Male |affiliations = SF Cold Storage Nogi Group (formerly) Yoshitake Real Estate (formerly) |wins = 6''5 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch4)(Ch91) 1 win after defeating Mokichi Robinson(ΩCh44)'' |losses = 2''1 loss prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch91) 1 loss during the tournament after defeat to Kuroki Gensai(Ch94)'' |assets = ¥8,665,000,000 |manga debut = Chapter 3 |omega debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyuu = Kaneko Hayato (Japanese) Jonah Scott (English) }}Rihito (理人, Lihito; "Rihito"), also known as "The Superman" (超人, Chōjin), is an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches and the first fighter-president in the Kengan Association's history as of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Rihito is a brute of a man with a bulky, powerful build, a hairless face, messy blonde hair and small blonde eyebrows. He has an animated facial expression, usually beaming with confidence. Personality Rihito is a very self-confident person. He doesn't have much in the way of nous, being easily tricked into becoming part of Nogi's team to try and win the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He is also a shameless pervert who is always trying it on with women. History At the age of 11, Rihito tore apart his first coin with his incredible grip strength.Chapter 6 During his time at Bakata High School, Rihito encountered Sawada Keizaburo for the first time, starting their vitriolic rivalry.Chapter 93 Plot ''Kengan Ashura Rihito was originally an affiliated fighter for Yoshitake Real Estate, and was hired for their match against Nogi Group. Upon hearing that their original fighter, Komada Shigeru, had been replaced by Tokita Ohma, Rihito broke into Ohma's home with Iwan Karaev to scope out the new fighter. As Iwan kept fighting despite the clear disadvantage, Rihito slashed his throat and revealed himself as Ohma's opponent. During the early match, Rihito and Ohma both appeared even, with Ohma having the slight edge. However, Rihito turned the tables by revealing his ability, the Razor's Edge, slashing Ohma in the chest and ankle. While Ohma seemingly struggled to cope with the Razor's Edge, he soon revealed his countermeasure against it, and toyed with Rihito before defeating him. After losing to Ohma, Rihito was fired by Yoshitake Yoshiro, and got a part-time job at a shipping company under the Nogi Group (which had good pay). A month after starting, Nogi Hideki came down and made him the president of a shell company under the Nogi Group, SF Cold Storage, telling him he could be the first boss-fighter in the history of the Kengan matches. Representing himself as a boss-fighter of SF Cold Storage in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Rihito successfully passed through the preliminaries defeating Shimoda Saji in the process. After arriving on Ganryu Island, he made quick friends with Okubo Naoya, bonding over their mutual appreciation of beautiful women. They in turn watched the first-round tournament matches with Kaneda Suekichi and Himuro Ryo, forming a group some referred to as the "four stooges". During a brief visit to the bathroom, he was accosted and assaulted by Kure Raian before the latter's match, who used his Removal to trounce Rihito as a warm-up. While he was treated by Kurayoshi Rino, the wound to his pride remained. In the main tournament, he fought Kuroki Gensai in the first round but was overwhelmingly outclassed and defeated by the older fighter. Waking up in the medical office from his defeat to Okubo Naoya greeting him, he left the room and began shedding tears. Having recovered from his injuries, Rihito then became interested in learning under Kuroki, forcibly making himself the man's disciple despite Kuroki's statements that he didn't take on students. Rihito continued to follow around Kuroki for the rest of the tournament, taking words of wisdom from the experienced fighter and cheering him on during his fights. After the Kengan Annihilation Tournament's conclusion, Rihito went away to train under Kuroki. Kengan Omega Having arrived at Onarita Airport, Rihito animatedly greeted Kaneda Suekichi who had come to pick him up. Going to Yamashita Trading Co. and eagerly greeting Akiyama Kaede (and meeting Utsubuki Kokuro), he soon learned who he'd be fighting in order to get a place in the roster for the upcoming tournament. A few days later, he lined up against Mokichi Robinson in their Kengan match. With the two starting relatively evenly, Rihito quickly showed the fruits of his training, bringing the fight to a bloodless finish and earning himself victory and a spot in the Kengan Association roster. Power & Abilities Rihito is a physically powerful combatant with impressive physical strength, durability and endurance, being able to continue fighting after Ohma's initial pummeling of him. His brute strength was shown when he managed to break free from Shimoda Saji's supposedly unbreakable submission hold.Chapter 29 Having trained with Kuroki Gensai in the two years since the Kengan Annihilation Tournament and learned "the basics" of the Kaiwan Style from him,Chapter 44 (Omega) Rihito has markedly improved his fighting prowess. Kuroki mentioned that Rihito's current style was definitely the Kaiwan Style at its base, but was more accurately a hybrid of the "Nakata Ichiro Style" and the Kaiwan Style. Yamashita Kazuo noted that his stance had become more orthodox and compact and his moves had become efficient, being able to string together combinations.Chapter 43 (Omega) Technique(s) '''Razor's Edge' ( , Reizā Ejji): This is Rihito's special technique that came about due to his superhuman pinch grip. Using this immense pinch grip strength on top of his naturally incredible physical prowess, Rihito is able to tear through flesh, bone and even armour just like a razor.Chapter 5 However, the drawback to the technique is that it requires a large range of motion to allow for the necessary acceleration needed to tear through things; as such, closing the distance or simply blocking the slicing movement is enough to nullify the Razor's Edge. Since his fight with Ohma, he has improved on this aspect, now being able to tear through things with a much smaller range of motion.Chapter 26 Notes & Trivia *Rihito's real name is Nakata Ichiro ( , Nakata Ichirō; "Ichiro Nakata"). But because of his idolisation of superheroes and the fact that they go by a 'hero name' instead, as a self-proclaimed superman, he decided to go by a hero name too: . *Rihito went to the wrong school on his first day of high school but didn't notice his mistake until after Golden Week (he was so confident that no-one noticed anything was wrong). Despite going to a high school where anyone who could write their name on the application could get in, he was apparently the first person in the school's history to make it into Teito University.4-koma: The Four Idiots' Youth *He has a high stress on physical looks when it comes to women. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Kengan Association Member Category:Affiliated Fighter